kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Lovibia Disaster 1
Weekly Random RP Event(Part 1/3) Gaurav Gorjilla you have been chosen at random for this week. Scenario: In a small warehouse a crowd amassed in the dark of the night. The group named themselves the Second Honor. They have pledged that they will overthrow the current government and lead the nation to a better second chance. The current administration is lazy and has failed them and they look to fix that. The group is small now numbering only in the hundreds but is quickly growing and becoming better armed and trained. Parameters: -A now small, only couple hundred member strong group of civilians has amassed and promised to cause change and overthrow the government. -You may make use of your military assets and assets that a nation of your size would reasonably have access to from its civilian agencies/populace -the group is made up of civilians and is armed with firearms and other weapons. The groups headquarters is located in an abandoned hardened bunker and is guarded by armed group members. -You have 24 (RL) hours to respond to this first post before the impending second post is made. Response 1 RESPONSE: Weekly Random RP Event (Part 1/3) Silent Revolution **Two days following the first learning of Second Honor Prezident Alexei Kerman and the government have recognized the threat of the Second Order and their grievances, and Alexei has subsequently responded in speech at Chest’ Square in Lyubvigrad this morning. Alexei admits to the slow economic situation of our impoverished nation and asserts that the apparent "failures" of the government are a result of the fledgling status of the nation. Despite this, Alexei promised that he will do all in his power to "loosen the bureaucratic, bourgeois echelons" of the government and escalate our financial growth, expediting our progression to the "established example of peaceable union for the world". With that, Alexei’s speech continued on with the matter of current importance. He went on to describe the Second Honor as a program of "radical terror", uprooting us from the very ground of our social path and beliefs, an interruption of our future as kerbalkind. As reluctant as it is to many, they need to be considered enemies of the state. Alexei says they have let themselves "succumb their soul to centuries of endless strife, falling into the snare of the savage acquisitiveness". They have been unfortunately detached from the Rus. The Lovibian higher government has issued an order to assemble a volunteer army, on the order of a thousand troops, to put a swift end to the revolt. They will be trained quickly in basic combat and physical skill in 24 hours. In order to defeat the highly skilled rebellion, the state needs quantity over quality. Additionally, any person with knowledge about the Second Order is asked to deliver said information to the government for a small reward. The government, especially Alexei, wants to make it known that the Second Honor will not be punished severely, instead they will be rehabilitated, taught, and corrected. The goal after all, says Alexei, is to avoid destruction and make productive citizens out of our society, to further our future. At the conclusion of his invigorating speech (which had amassed almost a thousand spectators), Alexei clarified we are in a silent revolution. Not one to be fought with sword and bullet. But one to be fought with discourse, realizations, and the mind. "We are learning from our infant government the failures of the current system, and we will reform internally." He also made clear that a new constitution and legislation will be constructed. **There has also been word that the higher government plans to hasten the flight program of MS-50 to deliver a small brief air strike on the bunker that is believed to be Second Honor's home base, for worst-case scenario. Weekly Random RP Event(Part 2/3) Gaurav Gorjilla sorry for the delay. Scenario: Seeing the nation's leadership step up and admit their mistakes has taken a massively meaningful leap towards resolution. The group will not stand down until their concerns are heard however and the groups representatives demand to be included in the discussion of changes and be given immunity to prosecution pending from this rebellion. Some in the group feel as though the government is simply taking the easy way out and saying they will change despite them not being willing to do so. The groups leadership insists this is not the general consensus and has since asked those members to leave the area. This group has since created a new more volatile front and is planning a march on the nation's Capitol in the coming days and has declared they will see the changes they demand met through whatever means necessary. The group is small but inflammatory statements and viral media has led to the group gaining more support and amassing approximately 100 armed individuals for the march. Parameters: -The first group wishes simply to be present and heard during discussions of changes but promised no violence will occur from them -The second group is planning to march on the Capitol and use force if needed to see its demands met. Due to this the first group has stated they will stand with police and military against this second group if requested, however possible KLOAC ramifications do exist and will need to be considered for the march -You have 24 (RL) hours to respond to this first post before the impending second post is made. Response 2 RESPONSE Weekly Random RP Event (2/3) Oh man, you pulled out the all mighty KLOAC on me :D In the last couple days, Alexei Kerman has begun firing and replacing several heads of the state for their "close-fisted and lackadaisical behaviors in the government", including vice president Victor Kerman. The new replacements, Alexei insists, will help to jumpstart our economic growth. Alexei and the high government have also issued an order for each of the 6 districts to elect and send two delegates each to meet at the Prestol Capitol and participate in the drafting of a new Constitution for the Lovibian people, by the Lovibian people. The government will send officials to each district to overlook the elections and see to it that there is equality and truth in voting, free from manipulation. In addition, the main leadership of the group formerly known as the Second Honor has communicated that they are dropping their violence and are willing to negotiate peacefully and convey their concerns to such an assembly. Alexei Kerman has expressed online that he welcomes this turn from turbulence to peaceful gesture. The high government will warmly welcome an additional three delegates from the group itself to take part in the drafting. The details on the Capitol assembly are not specific, but it has been cleared that the nation itself will have around 20 participating members, with 18 delegates in total, and an additional three from the former rebellious group. The government has acknowledged the threat of the still lingering violent population of the Second Honor former. Alexei states that any form of destructive violence will continue to deem the persons who execute such acts as enemies and rogues of the state. The government has as of now, raised a preliminary army of 10,000, and is ready to section off 1000 in defense of the Capitol. In addition, the area has been issued to clear any citizens except for high level officials and military. The 1,000 will be ordered to stand and guard the Prestol Capitol (with shifts) tomorrow. They will not fire at anyone, unless fired upon of course. These 1,000 are currently undergoing the 24 hour long process of being registered and identified as lawful combatants (Section 2, 2.1 KLOAC). This process is being done to alleviate any uncertainty of the military conflict and eliminate any potential conflict in International Courts. As for the former Second Honor, this group is considered outlaw to the state, and those violent members who have thus far been identified have already been stripped of their citizenship (announced yesterday by Alexei). Members who wish to return to the state must undergo a "recanting and reforming" process in the Prestol Capitol. Following this, no economic liberties will not be impaired upon, and the members will regain citizenship. Alexei and the people of Lovibia only wish for a bright future. ** This was a little rushed, sorry if there are any glaring mistakes.